


Let Me Stay With You

by TheLunarRainbow



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunarRainbow/pseuds/TheLunarRainbow
Summary: Eddie's room at the Inn has a roach, so he does the only logical thing and rooms with Richie for the night.





	Let Me Stay With You

The Losers had all turned in for the night, each asleep in their designated rooms at the Inn after returning to Derry.

Eddie was sleeping soundly, but suddenly he woke. He rolled over to check the time on his phone.  
The time read 1:32 AM.

"Why am I awake so early?" He yawned, stretching his arms above his head. When he drew his arms back in, he felt a crawling, tickling sensation on his forearm. Curious, he quickly clicked the lamp on.

"AAAH Holy Shit! A cockroach!" Eddie practically fell out of bed, frantically slapping the large roach off of his arm. Once he scrambled to his feet, the roach was no where to be seen. "I'm not sleeping in this room anymore." Eddie declared, making sure to grab all of his belongings.

_Knock, knock, knock_

With all the pounding on his door, Richie awoke from a deep sleep. Still groggy, he reached for his glasses.

As soon as Richie turned the doorknob, Eddie forced his way in. "What--- Eddie?" Richie tried cleaning his glasses on his shirt to make sure he wasn't still dreaming. "Why the hell are you barging in my room at this time of night?

"Richie my room has a roach. I'm not sleeping in there! Just let me stay here tonight." Eddie explained, dropping two large suitcases on the floor.

"So Pennywise is out there murdering people and shit and you're afraid of a roach?" Richie joked. In all seriousness, Richie was almost speechless. His crush for over twenty-seven years was asking to sleep in his room.

"Roaches carry disease, dipshit! They are known to worsen asthma, and that's the last thing I need." Eddie looked up at Richie after taking a hit of his inhaler, he was doing his best to try and sell his excuse.

"Alright, alright." Richie laughed. "You know you could've just gone downstairs and asked for another room."

"Your room was closer, I'm too tired to go down all those stairs right now, I'm just trying to go to sleep!" Eddie lied. He really just was happy to be with Richie. He felt safe.

"Where are you going to sleep? Are we gonna share a bed like when we were kids?" Richie asked. He was grateful it was dim in the room, he felt cheeks getting warmer.

Eddie took no time at all to get comfortable in Richie's bed. He was already looking cozy under the plush white blanket. "Yeah, you've got a queen mattress, we both can fit. Not like on that hammock we used to fight over." He smiled softly as he reminisced. Being with Richie like this brought back so many sweet memories he forgot.

Richie laid down next to him and laughed, "We were small enough to make it work." He rolled over on his side facing Eddie. Richie stared at him for a moment. He was beautiful, just as he's always been. He loved everything about him. Richie studied Eddie's long eyelashes when he blinked and the way his chest moved when he breathed. _How could I forget Eddie when I was away? How could I forget how much I loved him? Is this the moment I've been waiting for?_ He thought. He didn't want to keep waiting to find out. "Hey Eds I---" Richie began.

Eddie appeared to be thinking about something himself. His eyes kept wandering down curiously to Richie's lips. He turned to face the taller man and swallowed, "Rich, before you say anything there's something I want to do and I don't know that I'll be brave enough to do it later."

"What is it?" Richie swallowed nervously as Eddie leaned in closer.

"Do you remember when all us Losers played truth or dare and you picked dare and we shared that kiss?" Eddie asked, closing the gap between them, their bodies touching chest to chest.

"Y-yeah." Richie nervously responded. He remembered. Stanley dared him to kiss Eddie as revenge for making him kiss Bill on his dare. He grinned recalling how happy he felt, being able to finally kiss Eddie and the butterflies in his stomach afterwards.

"So... Truth or dare, Richie?" He wrapped his arms around Richie's broad shoulders and tenderly kissed his lips.

Richie was on cloud nine. He's never felt so many emotions all at once. He was feeling excited, nervous, overjoyed and kinda horny. He kissed Eddie back, putting in all the love and emotion he had for him for years. The little kiss started getting heated, turning into a full blown make out session. Eddie's fingers were tangled up in Richie's dark, messy hair. Richie's hand tightly gripped Eddie's waist.

When their lips started feeling a bit chapped, Eddie gently pulled away, feeling more breathless than usual. His and Richie's legs were intertwined and he felt something hitting his upper thigh. When he realized what it was, he chuckled. "Rich, do you have a boner?"

Richie blushed, he couldn't deny it. "Fuck. Yeah, I guess I do. You gonna do anything about it?"

Eddie thought on it for a moment, resting his head on Richie's chest. "Ask me tomorrow. Tonight, let's finally get some fucking sleep."

"Tomorrow? I can't believe you're not gonna take responsibility for this." Richie teased. He heard Eddie laughing and fake snoring as he wrapped him in a hug.

Richie waited a few minutes, until he figured Eddie was asleep. He caressed his face and whispered, "I love you, Eds." He closed his eyes and was about to drift off to sleep himself, until he heard Eddie say,  
"I love you too Richie."


End file.
